Outtakes for S.A.G.E.
Here are the outtakes for S.A.G.E. Transcript *Male Announcer: And now, the never-before-seen outtakes �� of Strawberry ��, Alvin and the Great Escape. *(beep) *Alvin: Hey, you gotta help me. I've been kidnapped by a... (laughs) *(beep) *Alvin: Tickle me Elliot, tickle me Elliot. *(beep) *Alvin: Don't do drugs, stay in school ��. *(beep) *Alvin: Be a friend, say your prayers. *(beep) *Alvin: Do not fight, do not cheat. *(beep) *Captain Pa: And we left homeless in the woods without food ��, if it got on a boat �� and send them to swim �� without a life, he can... float? *(beep) *Captain Pa: And send them to swim �� without a life, he can... swim ��? *(A microphone falls) *(beep) *Captain Pa: And send them to swim �� without a life, he can... die. *(beep) *Captain Pa: And send them to swim �� without a life, he can... sing �� a song ��. *(beep) *Captain Pa: And send them to swim �� without a life, he can... buy a high silk hat ��. *(beep) *Townsperson 1: Come back! We will sing �� the Dance �� of the Yodeling... (laughs) I tooks. *(beep) *Strawberry: I knight... (Trips over boombox) *Everyone: (laughs) *(A statue falls) *(beep) *Strawberry ��: I... do love ❤️ khaki. *(beep) *Strawberry ��: Move over bacon ��, hiccup something Leah. *(beep) *Strawberry ��: (speaks Pig Latin) *(beep) *Strawberry ��: Do you know the way to Santa ���� Fe? *(beep) *Strawberry ��: Sounds like a standard turn-and-repent. *(beep) *Strawberry ��: The palace still may... stop OF me. (thud!) *Everyone: (laughs) *(beep) *Buccaneer Larry: Retreat!!!! *(Cliff rumbles) *Carl: What was that? Was that your stomach, Sheen? *Sheen: That wasn't my stomach. Hey, Tom? *Pirate Impostor 1: Wasn't mine! *Cliff Worker 1: It's that harmonica-playing guy with the buck tooth and the red cap and sweatshirt! *Cliff Worker 2: He's shaking the world ��! *Buccaneer Larry: I'm not shaking anything. It's ''shaking them. *(Cliff falls) *(Everyone on cliff screams) *(Explosion) *(Everyone on cliff moans and groans) *(beep) *Alvin: Hello there. Mind if we come in? *Buccaneer Larry: That'll be all. Now get back to work. *Alvin: But, I don't work here. *Buccaneer Larry: Well, I'm not hiring either. *Alvin: Hey, this is out of the blue. *(beep) *Alvin: The last time I saw you - you weren't blue. *(beep) *Alvin: What'dja say for make up lost time? *Buccaneer Larry: I couldn't agree more. *Alvin: What was that stuff in "''Lyle, the Kindly Viking" again? *(beep) *Alvin: I tried to keep in touch, but you just blew right by me. *(beep) *Alvin: Is something wrong? You look stupid. *(beep) *Alvin: Haven't seen you since our last trip out on the big blue sea ��. *(beep) *Alvin: By any chance, haven't you seen the Blue Man Group? *(beep) *Alvin: Wouldn't he be similar to a green moon ��? *(beep) *Alvin: The crazy guitar �� man killed his family ��‍��‍��‍��. He drove his car �� off the road and the place where he works blew up, and everyone watched in awe as he climbed on a police �� officer's motor scooter ��. He sang wildly and a cow �� kicked him and he was eaten up by wild animals. *Buccaneer Larry: ALVIN! (To the camera ��) We don't want any lawsuits! *(beep) *Alvin: You are so beautiful ��. *Buccaneer Larry: Ahh, you do too. *Alvin: I don't know if that is a compliment. *Buccaneer Larry: (chasing Alvin) Oh you better have meant that as a compliment! *(beep) *Alvin: Say, any chance you got blue? *(beep) *Alvin: You remind me of my liutentant, her name is Jonas. *(beep) *Alvin: I... love how you want me to go with the flow. *Simon, Theodore, Buccaneer Lunt, and Secretaries: Awwwwwwww.... *Buccaneer Larry: Alright, Mr. Sauve, we got it. *(beep) *Alvin: In the meantime, I guess we all have new luggage, eh? *Karen: And six flavors of yogurt ��! *Alvin: Mark my words, Calvin. One of these days. You're... spaghetti ��. *(beep) *Alvin: One of these days. You're... chicken ��. *(beep) *Alvin: One of these days. You're... fat. *(beep) *Alvin: One of these days. You're... dinner ��. *(beep) *Boat Captain: Hey, strangers. Won't let you go unless you... wait, what? *(beep) *Boat Captain: Won't let you go unless you... die. *(beep) *Boat Captain: Won't let you go unless you... sing a Classy Song ��, a Helpful Humanitarian Song ��, an Obscure Broadway Show Tune and a Ukulele Karaoke ��. *(beep) *(Strawberry �� throws bag �� on barrel and lays down on a bench) *Karen: Come on! *Jude: Come on! *Reuben: Come on! *Karen: OH! It won't open! *Jude: AH! It won't open, get me outta here! *Reuben: OH! *(Thud!) *Strawberry ��: I may need some help over here. *Karen: Claustrophia runs very deep in my family ��‍��‍��‍��! *Jude: Let me out! *Reuben: AAAAHHHH!!! *Karen: I'm going to die in Tarship ��! *Jude: HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP! *Reuben: Oh! Let me outta here! *Karen: OH! *Jude: HEEEEELLLLPPP! *Strawberry ��: Try using your teeth. Uh, breathe through the bag ��! It's a loose knit. *(beep) *Townsperson 2: We should make them dance to the Song of the Water �� Buffalo Who Don't Love ❤️... wait, what was it again? *(beep) *Strawberry ��: (Falls off cliff) Oof! I'm alive. *(beep) *Alvin: (boldly) That's enough, Hamlin. Stop! *Hamlin: Huh? *Alvin: (Uses a gatling gun) *Hamlin: What are you gonna do? *Alvin: HI-yah!!! (Shoots a football ��, a popcorn �� bag ��, a flashlight ��, a fleece, a trumpet ��, a slushee and a suitcase. Harold had to duck �� and slide back and forth so that the stuff won't hit him. Harold jumped as a rake slid past the wheelbarrow. Hamlin threw another rock in the wheelbarrow. Jude flew out of the gatling gun) *Jude: I am not a rock! I am a French ���� Western kinda fella. *Harold: Oh no! I'm gonna fall! *(Wooden platform snaps and breaks) *Harold: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *(Explosion) *Harold: (moans and groans) *Slave worker 1: Long! *Carl: Lick �� a cow ��. *Slave worker 1: Long! *Mr. Newter: Lick �� a cow ��. *Slave worker 1: Long! *Sheldon: Lick �� a cow ��. *Slave worker 1: Long! *Jude: (climbing out of cliff) Lick �� a cow ��. *Alvin: Oh, come on! *Simon: Things are not getting nice ��. *Theodore: This is not good at all, first, the secretaries never heard the story and were in jail, and now, Professor ��‍�� Hamlin has thrown one too many rocks in Harold's wheelbarrow and he fell to his death ��. *Simon: Theodore and I are gonna explain this whole story to the secretaries, Harold and Hamlin. I don't want them to get ahold of and kidnap Alvin. We'd be sincere without him! It's because we're so overprotective. *Hamlin: (laughs �� evilly ��) *Alvin: You just don't get it. *(beep) *Ginger Snap: Why don't you get a job and buy it at Doctor ��‍⚕️ Self? And while you're there, try brushing your teeth. *Boat Captain ��‍✈️: What do you think you're doing? *Ginger Snap: (Blows a burp into his face. Elliot, Sedgewick and the people step on him.) *Boat Captain ��‍✈️: Man, you really need to brush your teeth, Ginger Snap. *Alvin: Woah, woah, woah! *Boat Captain ��‍✈️: (Runs ��) AAAAAAAAAH! *Alvin: (Crashes into souvenir shack) *Boat Captain ��‍✈️: Oh.... *Alvin: Um.... Aargh! *(Faint music �� plays) *Boat Captain ��‍✈️: (Hops off, frustrated) Hrrgh. *(beep) *Seymour the Happy ��: I want a buzzsaw! *Trevor the Sleepy ��: I want ten... tubas. *(A mast breaks) *(Engine core falls into the sea ��) *Everyone: (laughs) *(beep) *Female Announcer: This has been the never-before-seen outtakes �� of Strawberry ��, Alvin and the Great Escape. There's lots more S.A.G.E. to come when the new extended ending "Friend or Foe?" begins! Category:Transcript